Juste que tu m'offres un peu d'affection
by sadokamiyu
Summary: Oneshot. Saori est devenue charmante! C'est bizarre, et si ce n'était pas vraiment Saori? Saga est bien décidé a percer ce mystère... YAOI bien sur!


_Auteurs : Sadokamiyu_

_Disclaimer : si les personnages de Saint Seiya étaient à moi, vous pensez bien que tout le monde serait au courant…_

_Couples : c'est une surprise…_

_Genre : romance, yaoï et aussi un petit peu lemon. _

_Résumé : Saori revient de voyage transformée. Dans le même temps, Aphrodite disparaît. Mais que se passe t'il donc ? Saga est bien décidé à le découvrir… _

_Bonne lecture et reviews please !_

**Juste que tu m'offres un peu d'affection**

Seiyar attendait depuis une bonne demie heure quand une voix féminine annonça l'arrivée du vol 347 en provenance de Cubas.

-C'est pas trop tôt, marmonna le chevalier.

L'aéroport était bondé et le chevalier sentait de minute en minute la menace toujours plus puissante d'une crise d'agoraphobie. Pourtant la foule ne lui avait jamais fait peur auparavant. C'était peut-être le gros monsieur couvert de sueur qui était collé à lui ou encore la dame de devant avec son écoeurant parfum. Bref, il se sentait mal.

Mais il était chevalier et il accomplirait son devoir juste au bout.

_Ou bien en tout cas jusqu'à ce que cette ingrate soit de retour à la maison, après on verra !_

La veille, quand sa déesse avait téléphoné à la résidence Kido pour annoncer son retour, il s'était aussitôt proposé pour aller la chercher. Il n'avait pas eu à insister beaucoup pour qu'on lui accorde ce privilège.

Les voyageurs commençaient à arriver.

Pégase guettait et il ne voyait toujours pas de Saori.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ?!_

Soudain, il aperçut une jeune femme absolument ravissante. Elle était sublime. Il en était là à la regarder quand il se rendit compte avec surprise qu'elle se dirigeait vers lui.

_Serait-ce mon jour de chance ?_

Mais non, ce n'était pas son jour de chance ; c'était juste Saori qui s'approchait.

-Et ben c'est pas trop tôt !

La déesse lui adressa une moue désolée que le chevalier trouva extrêmement troublante.

-Excuse-moi, je suis désolée…

Le cœur de Seiyar s'emballa. Ce n'était plus la désagréable voix aigue dont il avait l'habitude mais une voix chaude et sensuelle voir même grave, _viril ?_

-Gloups !

-Tu as attendu longtemps ?

Le bronze saint déglutit avec difficulté. C'est fou ce qu'elle pouvait avoir l'air différente.

-Hein ? Oui euh… non ! Non, non, pas trop…

Elle lui fit un sourire charmant. _Hein, charmant ?_

-Temps mieux, ça me assure…

-Ahem… Euh, bon on y va ?

…

Une heure et demie plus tard, Seiyar et Saori arrivaient à la résidence Kido. Seiyar était bien content d'être enfin arrivé. Ce voyage avait été un vrai supplice. Il avait du lutter contre l'envie de la déshabiller durant tout le trajet. L'enfer. Jamais il n'avait vu sa déesse sous un tel angle.

Ils entrèrent dans la propriété… et ne furent accueilli qu'avec un enthousiasme modéré.

-Tiens la voilà…

-Chut, je regarde la télé !

-Fais un effort Hyoga !

-Maieuh ! C'est un match vachement important !

-HYOGA !

-C'est bon, c'est bon… T'y comprends vraiment rien Shun…

Puis avec un soupir :

-S'lut Saori.

Si Saori se formalisa de ce manque flagrant de respect, elle n'en montra rien. Elle se contenta de sourire et avec douceur, elle prit la main du cygne et y déposa un léger baiser.

-Je suis ravie de te revoir, susurra t'elle doucement.

Le beau russe se mit à rougir violemment pendant que sa déesse saluait Shun avec chaleur.

-Bien, annonça t'elle finalement, je vais vous laisser, je me sens un peu faible et j'aimerais m'allonger.

Il fallut quelques secondes aux chevaliers pour réagir, tout perdu qu'ils étaient dans leurs pensées.

_Je crois qu'elle n'a pas de soutien gorge…_

_Elle est beeeeeeeeelle !_

_Moi aussi j'ai envie de m'allonger…_

Enfin, ils répondirent d'une même voix :

-Euh… Oui, oui, bien sûr ! Vas-y ! On s'occupe de tes bagages…

Etc.

-Merci beaucoup. Je vous suis très reconnaissante pour votre gentillesse et votre dévouement. Vous faites tellement pour moi…

Et sur ce, elle monta dans sa chambre.

Les trois autres la suivirent longtemps du regard. Ils s'attardèrent tout particulièrement sur le balancement de ses…

-Vous bavez les gars !

…

Le nouveau venu leur flanqua une bonne paire de claques ce qui eut pour effet de les réveiller… mais pas de stopper l'écoulement de bave.

-Vous allez tacher la moquette !

Ils s'essuyèrent prestement, reconnaissant celui à qui ils avaient affaires. Ils ne voulaient surtout pas l'énerver, son autre personnalité n'avait pas refait surface depuis un moment et ils ne tenaient pas à ce que cela se produise.

-On est désolé Saga !

-C'est un accident !

-On le refera plus !

Le chevalier d'or regarda tour à tour ses trois subordonnés.

-Et bien, qu'est-ce qui vous a mis dans cet état ?

Ils se regardèrent discrètement, puis Seiyar, gêné, prit la parole :

-Hem ! C'est, euh… Saori.

-Elle a eu un accident ? demanda t'il les yeux brillants.

-Pas vraiment… Ecoute, c'est… _incroyable_ !

Saga haussa le sourcil.

-Comment ça _incroyable_ ?

Les trois bronzes eurent soudain un air béat, un peu niais en fait.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils me font ces débiles ?_

Seiyar papillonna des yeux et saga eut un imperceptible mouvement de recul.

_Il a un problème l'ahuri !?!_

-Elle est… Comment dire ?

Saga se massa les tempes. Il commençait à avoir la migraine.

-Elle est…

Brusquement, le chevalier des gémeau aboya :

-Accouche !

-Euh, elle est devenue belle…

-Gentille !

-Séduisante !

-Sexy !

-Bref, elle est devenue tout bonnement splendide !

Saga eut un bref moment de bug. Puis il se dit que c'était simplement ces jeunes voyous qui avaient fumé le chichon.

-C'est ça, c'est ça…

-Mais si je t'assure, cria Shun les larmes aux yeux.

-Ça faisait presque peur, renchérit Hyoga en déposant sa main sur son cœur.

-Il faudrait que tu ailles voir en fait, dit finalement Seiyar.

Curieux, Saga se dirigea vers les chambres. Il ne trouva pas la déesse dans sa chambre habituelle mais dans celle d'une personne très chère à son cœur. Cela lui fit mal car cette personne avait disparue. Cela faisait presque deux semaines maintenant qu'elle ne s'était pas montrer et Saga s'en voulait d'avoir était si dur avec elle. Il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, creusant chaque fois un peu plus le fossé qui les séparait. Mais peut-être était-ce juste u moyen de se protéger. Tellement de fois il avait souffert, tellement de fois on avait marché sur ses sentiments. Oui il avait mal, mais il préférait cent fois supporter cette douleur que d'être trahit, humilié, méprisé de nouveau. Jamais plus il ne se laisserait aller à ses sentiments même si pour cela, il devait faire mal à la personne qu'il aimait secrètement. Ainsi en avait décidé Saga des gémeaux.

-Qu'est-ce tu fais ici, demanda t'il sèchement, cette chambre n'est pas à toi !

Saori se retourna lentement vers son protecteur. Elle ne s'attendait pas à un tel accueil. Saga était son chevalier le plus dévoué et elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui.

-Je… je ne me sens pas bien dans l'autre chambre, je préférerais rester ici…

Elle regarda Saga avec un visage si implorant qu'il ne put qu'accepter. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle allait s'abandonner contre lui quand il la repoussa brutalement.

-Tu as changé Athéna !

-Pardon ?

-Tu n'es plus la même, je le sens.

La déesse avala sa salive avec difficulté et sentit une fine pellicule de sueur froide lui envahir la nuque.

_Oh non, pourvu que…_

-Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles, je suis toujours la même…

-Non, je ne crois pas !

-Et bien tu crois mal, lui lança t'elle d'un ton agressif.

-Ah vraiment ?

-Oui.

Il la fixa durement et décida d'attaquer sur un autre flan :

-Tu as bien grandi, dis moi. Tu as pris quoi ? 30 centimètres ?

-Je suis encore jeune ! C'est normal de grandir à mon âge !

-Fort bien ! Mais il me semble que tes yeux sont devenus nettement plus clairs ! C'est normal ça aussi ?

Ce fut au tour de Saori de fixer durement l'homme magnifique.

-Tu délires !

-Ben voyons !

-Dehors, sors de cette chambre ! Je ne supporterai pas un tel outrage plus longtemps !

Il eut un sourire cruel.

-Très bien, mais je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, Athéna… ou qui que tu sois d'autre !

Le chevalier sortit de la chambre.

Saori verrouilla la porte et se dit qu'elle avait besoin d'une douche. Son entrevue avec Saga l'avait laissé toute poisseuse de sueur.

Elle tira les rideaux et entreprit de se dévêtir.

Elle commença tout d'abord par retirer sa perruque avec soulagement.

_C'est une vraie torture cette horreur !_

Elle laissa ses longues boucles bleu ciel cascader librement sur ses fines épaules.

Ensuite, elle retira sa robe et dégrafa son soutien-gorge (si, si, elle en avait un !). Du coton s'échappa du sous-vêtement. Elle le regarda d'un air vaguement coupable.

Enfin, elle acheva de se déshabiller complètement, dévoilant des attributs qui n'avait rien de féminins.

L'homme fit quelques pas puis se dirigea vers le grand miroir de sa salle de bain. Il observa son corps fin et musclé. Ses boucles soyeuses l'enveloppaient de manière très sensuel et il se dit que seules les boucles de Saga pouvaient rivaliser avec les siennes.

Oui, Aphrodite se trouvait beau.

_Et pas qu'un peu !_

Mais il y avait un être qu'il trouvait plus beau encore et cet être venait de quitter sa chambre.

Le chevalier entra dans sa baignoire non sans l'avoir, au préalable, rempli d'eau brûlante. Il s'y laissa glisser avec volupté. Il avait toujours aimé l'eau. Il laissa la chaleur le plonger dans une douce torpeur et se mit à penser à Saga.

Depuis combien de temps l'aimait-il ? Difficile à dire. La seule certitude qu'avait Aphrodite était que cet amour n'était pas réciproque. En effet, dès qu'il le pouvait, Saga l'humiliait. Il lui faisait mal, tout le temps. Mais le chevalier s'en moquait. Il aimait saga. Peu lui importait que l'autre le déteste. Enfin, ce fut vrai pendant un temps. Maintenant, tout le corps d'Aphrodite réclamait l'affection du chevalier des gémeaux. Rien qu'un peu. Mais c'était impossible, Saga ne pouvait pas le sentir.

En fait, Saga ne semblait pas aimer grand monde. Il avait pourtant parut au poisson d'or qu'il appréciait Saori. C'était pour cela qu'il avait prit sa place. Cette dernière était parti en voyage et ne reviendrait pas avant le moi suivant. Il avait simplement voulut savoir ce que c'était d'être aimé par l'inaccessible Saga. Mais Aphrodite commençait à douter. Et si Saga n'aimait pas Saori ? Ou pire, s'il l'avait reconnu ? Q'allait-il se passer ?

_Je suis dans de beaux draps…_

Il continua ses élucubrations pendant encore un moment puis la fatigue l'emporta et il s'endormit dans son bain.

…

Le lendemain matin, il fut réveillé par de grands coups frappés à sa porte. Il eut la surprise de se découvrir dans la baignoire, plongé dans de l'eau glacée.

-Saori ouvre cette porte !

_Merde, Saga !_

Aphrodite se déguisa en quatrième vitesse.

-Oui, oui j'arrive !

Il fut rapidement prêt et se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir avant d'aller ouvrir.

_Oulà ! _

Saga n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu foutais, ça fait dix minutes que je t'appelle !

-Tu m'as réveillé idiot !

-Quoi tu viens seulement de te réveiller ?

-C'est c'que je viens d'te dire.

Aphrodite, enfin Saori, étouffa un bâillement tandis que Saga la scrutait bizarrement.

-Quoi, j'ai un bouton ?

-Non, non…

-Alors c'est quoi le problème ?

-Tu viens de te réveiller et tu es _déjà_ prête ?

-Euh, ouais.

-Ça n'est pas normal.

Saori poussa un soupir exaspéré.

-Tu m'emmerdes Saga.

Aphrodite comprit immédiatement son erreur quand le regard de Saga se mit à briller.

-Qu'as-tu dis ?

-Euh, rien…

Il lui fit un sourire carnassier.

-C'est vraiment étrange… Tu as mis deux minutes pour de préparer au lieu des trois quarts d'heure habituels, tu parles vulgairement, tu as grandi, tes yeux ont changé de couleur…

-Mes yeux n'ont pas changé de couleur, hurla la déesse d'une voix stridente ! Saga, tu vas trop loin ! Hors de ma vue, insolent !

Saga ne se fit pas prier mais lui adressa un sourire déplaisant avant de s'en aller.

Aphrodite se sentait tout fébrile. Son plan prenait une salle tournure. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées et de se détendre un bon coup. Il avait donc besoin d'eau.

Heureusement pour lui, il y avait une source d'eau chaude pas loin.

Il s'y rendit et ôta son déguisement pour se tremper dans le bain.

Il commençait à se calmer quand…

_Bordel ! Mais c'est pas possible !_

… il vit Saga entrer dans le bain.

_Merde, merde, merde…_

Il s'enfuit rapidement et passa le reste de la journée à se cacher des autres chevaliers.

…

Saga cligna des yeux. Il lui avait semblé apercevoir… Aphrodite !

_C'est impossible, il a disparut !_

Le temps qu'il batte des paupières, la vision avait disparut. Il mit cela sous le compte de la chaleur ambiante mais ça n'empêcha pas sa douleur de ressurgir.

Il sanglota doucement.

…

Le soir venu, saga mit enfin la main sur Saori, il fallait qu'il lui parle. Il s'apprêtait à prendre la parole quand tout à coup, Saori poussa la porte d'entrée.

-Hein ?

Saga ne comprenait plus rien.

-C'est qui elle ?

-Comment ça _c'est qui_ ? hurla la nouvelle venue, je suis ta déesse imbécile et j'exige que tu me fasses un accueil un peu plus chaleureux. N'oublie pas que tu n'es rien sans moi…

Il se retourna mais la Saori qui se trouvait à côté de lui s'était volatilisée. Il se mit à courir vers les chambres sous les insultes de sa déesse qui finit par prendre le pauvre Shun qui passait par là pour cible.

Saga défonça la porte de la chambre d'Aphrodite d'un coup de pied. Il attrapa la pseudo déesse et la traîna jusqu'à sa propre chambre qu'il ferma à clé.

-Tu vas me dires qui tu est maintenant !

-Plutôt crever, cracha la fausse Saori.

-Dans ce cas, je le découvrirais par la force !

Et de se jeter sur elle. Un long combat s'ensuivit. Les deux adversaires semblaient de force égale et chacun enchaînait des coups de plus en plus violent faisant pleuvoir sur son ennemi une pluie de frappes féroce.

Aucun n'arrivait à prendre le dessus sur l'autre.

Finalement, l'imposteur se prit les pieds dans sa robe et trébucha. Saga en profita pour lancer une puissante attaque. L'autre se la prit de plein fouet. Il l'encaissa sans trop de dommage mais ses vêtements ainsi que sa perruque furent proprement désintégré.

Saga n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Sur le sol gisait Aphrodite ! Nu en plus. Le chevalier fixait Saga avec un air de défi.

-Mais… Aphro ?

Aphrodite tenta tant bien que mal de cacher un peu sa nudité. Sans succès. L'ancien pope avait l'air totalement perdu. Il sembla pourtant au poisson d'or qu'il étudiait ses courbes. Mais ça ne dura pas.

-Relève toi !

Il s'exécuta.

Saga s'approcha de lui et lui caressa la joue.

-Aphrodite…

Ce fut au tour d'Aphrodite d'avoir l'air incrédule.

-Arrête, ne me touche pas !

Saga eut brusquement l'air triste.

-Où étais-tu passé ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, cracha Aphrodite avec morgue.

-Je… Je m'inquiétais, articula difficilement le chevalier. J'avais peur qu'il ne te soit arrivé quelque chose. Si jamais tu n'étais pas revenu, je…

Aphrodite ne comprenait plus rien. Mais alors rien du tout. Et il comprit encore moins quand Saga le prit dans ses bras.

-Ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil, murmura t'il.

Aphrodite se dégagea brusquement.

-Arrête de te moquer de moi !

-Mais…

-Ta gueule !

Aphrodite se mit à pleurer tout en hurlant :

-Ça fait des mois que j'essais d'attirer ton attention ! Et toi, tu ne fais que me faire mal ! Tu n'arrêtes pas de m'humilier ! J'ai essayé de me faire passer pour la seule personne que tu aimes mais tu m'as encore humilié ! C'est bon, tu m'as eu ! Tu vois, j'ai perdu ! Je suis nu devant toi ! Tu es puissant et je suis faible alors je t'interdis de jouer ainsi avec moi ! Tu captes ?

Il se mit à pleurer de plus belle et s'effondra sur le sol. Il était toutefois soulagé d'avoir balancer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Saga s'agenouilla près de lui.

-Je suis désolé.

-La ferme !

-Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Je… Ce n'est pas Saori que j'aime…

-Je t'ai dis de la fermer !

Saga respira profondément.

-Pour moi, c'étai la seule façon d'essayer de t'oublier…

Aphrodite releva la tête.

-Hein ?

-Tu ne comprends pas ? Je ne voulais pas me rapprocher de toi ! Tu es trop… dangereux d'une certaine manière.

Saga croisa le regard plein de larmes d'Aphrodite. Celui-ci semblait complètement perdu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-J'ai honte de l'avouer mais je…

Saga ne pouvait pas se résigner à le dire. Aussi, il prit son courage à deux mains et embrassa Aphrodite. Celui-ci voulu se dégager mais Saga lui attrapa la taille et le plaqua contre lui. Le chevalier cessa de résister et s'abandonna au baiser.

Il fut néanmoins interrompu par le manque d'air. Saga fit un sourire tendre à Aphrodite et lui murmura :

-Je t'aime…

Aphrodite émit un petit rire joyeux et ronronna :

-Tu peux répéter, j'ai mal compris…

Saga ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

Il prit son aimé dans ses bras et l'allongea délicatement sur le lit qui avait miraculeusement survécu à l'affrontement. Il sourit tendrement puis embrassa doucement les lèvres d'Aphrodite. Il descendit ensuite dans son coup puis partout sur son torse finement musclé. Il embrassa chaque parcelle de ses abdos parfaits. Il s'attaqua à son membre durcit qu'il couvrit de baiser. Les gémissements d'Aphrodite se firent plus rauques et il poussa un grognement de protestation quand Saga abandonna sa virilité. Le chevalier des gémeaux embrassa fougueusement son amant puis s'allongea sur lui. Il pénétra doucement en Aphrodite jusqu'à ce que leur corps se confonde. Le beau poisson poussa un petit cri de douleur et ses larmes coulèrent de nouveau.

Saga le caressa doucement. Il murmura de manière apaisante :

-Ne t'en fais pas… Si tu veux qu'on arrête, dis le moi… Je ne veux pas que tu souffres encore à cause de moi…

-Non, gémit Aphrodite.

Saga l'embrassa de nouveau avec toute la tendresse dont il disposait.

-Je serai très doux…

Lentement, il débuta des mouvement de va et vient. Bientôt, les gémissements de douleur d'Aphrodite devinrent des gémissements de plaisir. Il se mit à accompagner Saga dans ses mouvements. Leur danse amoureuse devint de plus en pus rapide, de plus en plus puissante jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'unissent dans l'amour. Ils poussèrent un ultime cri de plaisir puis s'effondrèrent, épuisé.

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre après qu'Aphrodite eut murmuré à l'oreille de Saga :

-Moi aussi je t'aime…

…

Au lever du jour, Aphrodite se réveilla dans les bras de Saga. Il allait devoir s'expliquer aux autres chevaliers. Mais peu lui importait. Saga venait lui aussi de se réveiller et fixait tendrement son chéri. Son sourire était la promesse d'une nouvelle vie pour Aphrodite.

Oui, désormais la vie serait bien plus douce…

**FIN**

Et voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Ce petit one-shot est la réponse au défi d'une amie : une fic où Saori serait belle, gentille, intelligente… C'est aussi mon premier lemon. J'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que vous en avez pensé et voir s'il y a des choses à améliorer.

A bientôt pour de nouvelles fics !


End file.
